1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrode manufacturing apparatus and an electrode manufacturing method.
2. Related Background Art
An electrode has been known in which a plurality of through holes are formed in a current collector in order to enhance the mobility of electrolyte ions and electrolytic solutions (see, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 11-111272). For manufacturing such an electrode, a coating liquid for forming an electrode is required to be applied onto a current collector sheet having a plurality of through holes.
As an example of methods for applying a coating liquid onto a current collector sheet, it has been known to supply a coating liquid to the current collector sheet guided on a backup roll as disclosed in the Patent Literature.